Tom (Talking Tom and Friends)
"'Talking Tom''' is the titular character and one of the main characters of 'Talking Tom and Friends. He was the first of the ''Talking Friends" characters to be created by Outfit7. He was introduced in July 2010. Talking Tom 2 followed a year later in 2011 and arguably the main antagonist of Talking Pierre. He also appeared in the first Virtual pet app by Outfit7 named My Talking Tom. Appearance Tom is a gray Tabby cat that is often portrayed as egotistical yet caring towards his friends. He designs mobile app with Ben and hopes to earn money off of them. His apps tend to be a failure, except for the Talking Tom and Talking Ben apps in the show. Personality Tom is a very ambitious and adventurous person, suggesting ideas that people would see as crazy or good at first which slowly spirals to chaos. He takes chances when he sees them as an opportunity to make him either rich or famous or better yet, both. He is the leader of the group, others following him even with doubts. He is very confident and charismatic about himself, using every opportunity possible to compliment himself but he also takes note of the capabilities and talents of others and can praise them or at times be envious of them. Although he can be reckless, he is kind towards his friends and is willing to lend a helping hand. Sometimes giving advice to them when they ask of it. He has a major crush on Angela but is too embarrassed and denied any feelings of her when asked, even though he shows possible signs of jealousy when she hangs out with guys he is unfamiliar with. Biography Family In ''Talking Friends, his nephew is Ginger. Early life Tom met Ben met nearly 8 and a half years ago, at the age of 14. They bumped into each other while using their electronic devices, and became best friends. Tom and Ben Enterprises When they were teenagers, Tom and Ben started a tech company, Tom and Ben Enterprises. They didn't have a proper business plan at the time, however, and just had fun making devices like Boomerang. Appearances The Audition - Tom tries to make a video for an audition for a reality show.. Untalking Tom - He electrocutes himself so he can't talk for a week. Friendly Customer Service - He and Ben made Gilbert to help with customer service. Future Tron - He and Ben check their future in the Future Tron 6000. Assertive App - He and Ben are helping Angela with an app but they made an assertive app instead. Magnetic Ben - He wants Ben to train with him for the Kentossy Derby. Angela's Scarf - He becomes the Newcomer of the Year after he makes small talk. Ben's High Score - He and Angela hosts the Barrage in the Garage. Man on the Moon 2 - Tom tries to make an update to the My Talking Tom app and misses Ben. Trivia *Every app he develops tend to be failures, except for the Talking Tom and Talking Ben apps. *He is currently 28 years old as of 2018. References Age: 20 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Talking Friends Characters Category:Talking Tom and Friends Characters Category:Talking Friends Category:Talking Tom and Friends Category:Protagonists Category:Cats